Kanda's Lament Prt IV
by WillowSioui
Summary: KandaxOc Kanda is finally back, and has settled back into the Order after eight years. In his honor, the Order is holding a ball for him. Both Kanda and Kissa takes advantage of this, and confessions finally go underway!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man or the characters. This belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I do, though, own Kissa and the plot.

**Plot: **KandaxOc Kanda is finally back, and has settled back into the Order after eight years. In his honor, the Order is holding a ball for him. Kissa takes advantage of this, and confessions finally go underway!

***Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream,**

**Cinderella theme, crazy as it seems**

**Always knew that deep inside that there would come a day,**

**When I would have to wait, make so many mistakes***

Kanda sits on his bed, in the ebony tuxedo that had been lent to him. Since his arrival to the Black Order after having been gone for eight years, the science division thought it nice to throw him a party. Morons forgot that he despises events such as this. But, lo and behold, Kissa had begged him to attend, if not for them, for her.

***I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold,**

**This classic story told I left it in the cold**

**Walking through an open door that led me back to you,**

**Each one unlocking more of the truth***

Kanda walks out of his room, and makes his way to the dining hall. He, of course, makes his way **slowly** to the dining hall. AS he reaches the doors, he sighs, and stretches out his hand. Swinging the door open, he cringes at what is behind it. Balloons, flowers, and people everywhere. **Everywhere**. He walks in, and people surround him, wanting to know how he is. His whole attention, however, is on a girl standing in a corner wearing a flowing white gown and looking very much like Cinderella. Pushing his way through the crowd, Kanda reaches the girl.

"Kissa…" Kissa looks up at him, her large blue eyes entrancing him. Kanda holds out his hand in a silent gesture, and Kissa takes it. He leads her out to the dance floor, and spins her slightly, so that he has his arms around her; and they start to dance.

***I finally stopped tripping on my youth,**

**I finally got lost inside of you**

**I finally know that I needed to grow,**

**And finally my maze has been solved***

As the two spin around the dance floor, Kissa smiles up at him.

"I'm very happy that you decided to come, Kanda." Kanda nods his head, silent as usual, and pulls her closer. He pulls her so close, in fact, that he can smell her hair. He nods his head slightly, coming to the conclusion that she smells of strawberries. Kissa moves her head, and looks up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Becoming a woman had, most defiantly, made her more radiant than before. Where there was a teenage shyness, is now a woman's secrecy. Her face had become more angular, and she had defiantly…filled out. Kanda leans down and whispers in her ear,

"I love you."

***Finally,**

**Now my destiny can begin**

**Though it will have a different set,**

**Something strange and new is happening***

When Kanda pulls back, Kissa's blue eyes had grown very large, and there was an obvious blush dusting her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Kanda smiles at her, a true, honest smile. Still blushing, Kissa places her head on his chest, and they continue to dance; now not paying attention to the change in song.

***Finally,**

**Now my life doesn't seem so bad**

**It's the best that I've ever had,**

**Give my love to him finally***

The song ends, and Kissa pulls out of Kanda's grip. He looks at her, with the most emotion on his face than she had ever seen before.

"You…You've changed, Kanda…" Kanda nods his head, reaches forwards, and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"As have you." He pulls her closer to him, and another song starts up. They begin to circle around the floor once more. He can see everyone watching they're every more, waiting for something to happen. Feeling a slight pang of guilt, Kanda realizes how much he must have hurt her when he left….

***I remember the beginning you already knew,**

**I acted like a fool, just trying to be cool**

**Fronting like it didn't matter, I just ran away,**

**On another face, was lost in my own space***

Kanda stops them, and cups Kissa's face with both of his hands. He squishes her face, just a tiny bit.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Kissa. I didn't mean to…I just needed to figure things out." Kissa swallows hard, and then nods her head slightly.

"Like what?" Kanda cocks his head to the side, and smirks.

"Like how I'd come around to doing this." He leans forwards, and they're lips meet.

***Found what it's like to hurt selfishly,**

**Scared to give of me, afraid to just believe**

**I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place,**

**Stumbled through the mess that I had made**

**Finally got out of my own way,**

**I've finally started living for today**

**I finally know, I needed to grow,**

**And finally know that is must be so***

Kissa blinks a few times, completely shocked. Then, slowly, she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. Everyone around them starts cheering, and clapping, and genuinely happy for them. Kanda's hold on her waist tightens, and they're bodies get pressed closer together. Kanda breaks the kiss, reluctantly, and keeps his hold on her, looking her in the eyes.

"Kissa, I will be by you for the rest of our lives, and even after that." He places his forehead to hers, and smiles. Kissa giggles, and closes her eyes, wishing for this moment to last a lifetime.

***Finally, **

**Now my destiny can begin**

**Though we still have differences,**

**Something strange and new is happening***

Kanda lets go of Kissa, and drops to one knee. He digs around in his pocket, and pulls out a small piece of cloth. Slowly unwrapping it, there is a small silver ring that appears extremely fragile.

"It belonged to a friend of mine…and now I want you to have it. Will you…" He looks up to her, and though he seems calm, his breathing is a little uneven, "marry me?" Everyone gasps, and Kissa's hand flies to her mouth.

"Kanda…?" Kanda looks at her, expectantly, and she slowly nods her head. Taking up her hand, Kanda slips the ring on.

"Here you go…" He stands up, and puts an arm around her, and kisses her, swift but fierce, and looks around to everyone else. "To eternal love!"

***Finally***

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! THIS IS THE LAST INSTALLMENT!!! ****Thank you, all of you loyal fans. Although, now I need more ideas for more xOC fanfictions….'cuz they're my fav!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**


End file.
